Milano
| Last = | HistoryText = The Milano is a Ravager M-ship and the main spacecraft used by the Guardians of the Galaxy for interstellar flights to worlds. In the year 2014, Peter Quill flew the Milano to Morag to retrieve the Orb situated there. He later returned to his ship after being chased by Korath. While making his escape, the Milano was hit by a random geyser, causing the engines to be cut. Quill narrowly reactivated the engines before he hit the ground. He then discovered that his current flame, Bereet was still aboard. The Milano then traveled to Xandar to exchange the Orb to an intermediary known as the Broker. However, the ship is impounded by the Nova Corps after Quill caused a bit of mayhem with Gamora, Rocket and Groot, and sent to the Kyln. Quill managed to form an alliance with these other misfits, including Drax the Destroyer, to escape the Kyln, retaking the Milano in the process. They then traveled to Knowhere to sell the Orb to Taneleer Tivan, the Collector. But when Quill and Gamora were captured by the Ravagers, Rocket, Groot and Drax took the Milano to attack Yondu's carrier, threatening to blow the ship up if they didn't hand over their friends. The threat became unnecessary, as they were able to convince the Ravagers to assist them against Ronan the Accuser. The Milano later flew with the Ravagers over Xandar against Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, and was the only ship to penetrate the larger warship. The Milano was subsequently destroyed when the Dark Aster crashed into the capital city, although the Nova Corps later rebuilt it in gratitude for the crew's actions in saving Xandar. The newly named Guardians of the Galaxy then departed the planet in the Milano for their next adventure. The rebuilt Milano served the Guardians well for many months until the team ran afoul of the Sovereign. They soon found themselves hunted by a fleet of the Sovereign's remote-piloted drones, and while the Guardians put up a good fight they were no match for the superior numbers of Sovereign fighters. Only the surprise intervention of Ego saved the crew of the Milano, but the Milano itself had suffered extensive damage forcing the Guardians to crash land her on Berhert where Rocket could set about commencing repairs. However, due to the unexpected arrival of a band of Ravagers and their subsequent capture of the Milano's remaining crew members, the wreck was abandoned before the repairs could be completed. Alternate reality versions Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-14042) On Earth-14042, the Guardians of the Galaxy likewise use a ship called the Milano as their primary form of transport. The ship is first seen when Star Lord, Gamora, and Drax the Destroyer attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to rescue Groot and Rocket Raccoon, who had been taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Later, when the Guardians came to help the Avengers to fight Dormammu and his army of Mindless Ones, Star Lord used the Milano as his main weapon. The ship was briefly damaged when Loki stole Dormammu's powers and used them to attack the Milano, but the Guardians got it working again just in time to fight off another army of Mindless Ones. Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) In this reality, Rocket Raccoon and Iron Man built the Milano Space Ship to counterattack Thanos who had sent his minions after the Guardians of the Galaxy when they thwarted his evil plans. They used the ship a bomb to blow up Thanos' Cosmic Conservatory. Prime Marvel Universe (Earth-616) In this reality, the Milano was a ship first owned by the Fraternity of Raptors. After being stolen, the recently restored Nova Corps got hold of it. The Guardians of the Galaxy took it as their own after finding it in the impoundment lot of a Nova Corps base they escaped from. The Milano was blasted in half by the Chitauri warlord Warbringer when the Guardians tried to fend off an invasion from both the Chitauri and the Fraternity of Raptors at a Nova Corps outpost in Xitaung that was guarding the Power Stone. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In this reality, the Milano has a similar background as in Earth-199999, it notably belongs to Star Lord but since Rocket repairs the ship most of the time, the two constantly bicker over primary ownership over the Milano. The ship has a cloaking function for stealth, it also has force shields for defenses as well as a tractor beam. Rocket build in a remote control function to operate the Milano from the outside. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Milano is named after Peter Quill's childhood crush Alyssa Milano. * The French translator probably thought it was the Italian name of the city of Milan, Italy, and translated it as Milan. | Links = }} Ru:Милано Category:Technology Category:Earth-12041 Category:Earth-199999 Category:Spacecraft Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Equipment Category:Earth-616 Category:Content Adapted from Other Media